Retailers or consultants to retailers consider which product(s) to place in an aisle, and determine which competitive or complimentary products should accompany such product(s). In some examples, proximity of a product of interest to a competitive product will cause one of the two products to increase its sales volume at the expense of the other product. This effect is sometimes referred to as cannibalization. In such examples, a retailer or a consultant to retailers may choose to remove certain products from one or more shelves or aisles. In other examples, aggregate volumes of total sales, including the product of interest and one or more competitive products, improve based on the arrangement of the products displayed in the aisle (e.g., displayed on a shelf of the aisle). Thus, the retailer is typically concerned with creating an assortment of products that reduces cross product cannibalization while increasing aggregate sales of products.